ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Luck of the Draw
Thieves can pick the Lamia key gate, confirmed with my party. ---- The quest "The Die is Cast" is labelled as a quest ibtainable after the completion of "Luck of the Draw" however I started both quests at the same time (was on a spamming spree of NPCs to see what quests I could find ^^ ) I haven't completed either quest yet I need to go to Arrapago Reef (sp?) for both of them, and I'm not looking forward to the Imp, lol. Anyway just wanted to point out that you can have both quests open at the same time and that you dont have to complete "Luck of the Draw" to start this quest. --Perim 18:09, 27 April 2006 (PDT) ---- l33t speak needs editing here. --Gahoo 17:52, 22 July 2006 (EDT) ---- The map clearly shows the lamia fang key to be at I-7, not 9. --Just Bri Thanks 13:56, 5 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Not sure what the deal was for me, but I had imps in the graveyard at night . . . needless to say things didn't go well. Be warned! ---- I noticed that Imps are present in daylight. Should the line saying they aren't there in daylight be changed? --Duomaxwel Was about to say the same thing.. I'm going to change it.--DarkTrance 17:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Can anyone verify if their are imps I-7/I-8 Tunnel? Or even along the way to get there? When I did this quest, I saw no imps taking the first tunnel east, hugging the left wall, and going straight north towards the ??? for the lamia key on the Mire map. If there are indeed no imps to encounter this way, then the page should list this direction for completely this. All the imps I saw were from continueing east after the first east tunnel.--DarkTrance 16:56, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ---- A friend and I tried to go do this (Me: 54thf/nin, Him: 57dnc/nin) and I burned through an entire stack of Thief's Tools trying to open the iron gate. Note: I noticed later that when I first tried with a Skeleton Key that it was possible to use those, so I might have had better luck with more of them. Solo'd as a WHM31/BLM1. Lots of Steath Spells and sneaking around. Also, I only encountered 3 imps the entire time I did this quest. Otherwise the guide is very accurate. Churcher 06:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I can't believe in 3 years nobody's updated these corsair quests with the path to the ??? without using a fang key. --ImperialPanda 19:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Corsair Die Just ran through this quest, but unfortunately I "planned ahead" and bought a Corsair Die from a vendor and stashed it in my Mog House ahead of time. So, when it came time to finish the quest in Talacca Cove, I couldn't receive the Corsair Die (since it's 'rare'). Didn't realize this would also mean Corsair couldn't be flagged. Had to come back again after removing Corsair Die from Mog House. :/